Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing
Prisoner Number 775 is Missing is the 32nd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and its the twelfth episode of the second season. 'Plot' Old George is walking towards Area 51 and approaches two guards. While the guards try to politely get rid of him, Old George with amazing super strength knocks them out and goes inside Area 51, where a bright light shines, making it disappear. Meanwhile, Ben as Swampfire, Gwen, and Kevin are roasting hot dogs, where Grandpa Max gets a call from Cooper about Area 51's disappearance. They decide to go to Area 51 to investigate. Max, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive at Area 51 and meet with Cooper and Colonel Rozum. They go down to the ruins and find a level 3 tech floor, where Colonel Rozum explains it is a holding facility for alien combatants that has been holding for 50 years, and Ben turns into Big Chill to investigate under what is there while Max and Rozum argue over the conditions of this, and finds a bunch of trapped aliens in cells, and that the estimated number there is 774. But Colonel Rozum says that there is supposed to be 775, where an invisible alien lizard boards a Plumber ship and attempts to escape with it. Ben transforms into Rath and clings himself onto it to catch the escaped prisoner, but eventually falls off, and seemingly falls down to his unexpected death. But Ben was able to survive, and find the damaged Plumber ship landing on a dock. They find the ship empty but the prisoner set it to self-destruct and Kevin tried to deactivate it, but set it to a higher time. Ben transforms into Echo Echo and produces an army of clones that throws the ship into the lake. They find a town where the alien is attacking. Ben transforms into Humongousaur, and he and the group fight prisoner 775. After Gwen traps him in a mana sphere, he says that 50 years before he was a soldier fighting a dictator on his world before being captured by Earth's soldiers, and that his family is dead. He decides to exact revenge on Colonel Rozum and his family for his imprisonment, and tricks Gwen into letting him free, where the building crumbles around them, but are protected by Gwen's shield. They decide they must stop Prisoner 775 from killing Colonel Rozum and his family. The group informs Max and Cooper of Prisoner 775's revenge plan, and fly to Florida to find Colonel Rozum before he does. However, it is revealed he hitched on the ride, and runs away. Ben transforms into Wildmutt to track him. 775 finds Rozum's house, and suggests whether not to attack when he sees his wife and newborn child, but suddenly is attacked by Ben and the group. When he seems too stealthy to take on, and when he was about to kill Rozum, Ben transforms into Ultimate Wildmutt and stops him, but 775 begs for Ben to kill him so he can be reunited with his family, and cries over their deaths, shocking Rozum. He is then taken by the Plumbers while Ben scans his DNA as it is not marked in the Ultimatrix. Ben transforms into Overkill from a joke at the beginning, and while Gwen and Kevin walk away with Ben following them, Max says that Rozum has broken several intersteler laws, and should learn how not to be so cruel and prejudiced to aliens like 775, and that they too actually have feelings and not all of them are threats. But the Colonel replies that he did nothing wrong, and if given half a chance; he'd do do the same thing to however many aliens it takes to keep his country safe, showing that he learned nothing from this debacle. 'Major Events' *Ben first transforms into ChamAlien and Ultimate Wildmutt *Ben reveals that he shouts his alien names on purpose to strike fear into his enemies. *Area 51 is introduced and shown to be an alien prison. *Old George Returns *The team meets Prisoner 775. 'Ultimatrix Alien Debuts' *ChamAlien *Ultimate Wildmutt 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Cooper *Colonel Rozum *Rozum Family 'Villains' *Prisoner 775 (main villain of the episode and first appearance) *Old George 'Aliens Used' *Swampfire *Big Chill *Rath (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Echo Echo (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Humungousaur *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt (first appearance) *ChamAlien (first appearance) 'Quotes' *'Ben:' (turns into Swampfire) Swampfire! (lights a campfire) *'Gwen:' Ben, that's overkill. *'Ben:' No. It's Swampfire, I don't have an alien named 'Overkill', Cause if I did, I'd you know, shout 'Overkill!'. *'Kevin:' What's with the shouting names thing anyway? *'Ben:' It strikes fear into my enemies. *'Kevin:' ......You go right on believing that, bud. *'Kevin: '''The Plumbers really have to upgrade their rides, I mean look at this thing! No power, lousy security system. *'Gwen: 'You want one, don't you? *'Kevin:' Yeah... *'Gwen: Maybe for your birthday. *'''Ben: ''(transforms into Big Chill) Big Chill! ''(he passes through the floor) *'Kevin: '(to Cooper) ''When he shouted his name just then, did it strike fear into you? *'Gwen: Not now Kevin. *Kevin:' You know Rath is the only alien that just makes me want to get a box of popcorn, kick back and just watch. *'Gwen:' Kevin, this isn't the time for...Ok, me too. *'Rath: (to plumber spaceship) Now your using gravity. Give up gravity, you cant beath Raaaaaaaaath (hits ground) *'''Ben: (transforms into Wildmutt and roars) *'Gwen(in deep voice):' WILDMUTT! (Wildmutt and Kevin look at her) Well he can't talk! Somebody had to do it! *'Rath:' LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING STUPID RATH SIZED HOLE!! (points at the hole) RATH WILL DESTROY﻿ YOU!!!!!! (stomps on the hole) 'Errors' Error_contour.png|Error on the Ultimatrix Error_colour.png|Error lips Error_contour_teeth.png|Error teeth *Ben said that he wanted to transform into Humongousaur instead of Echo Echo, but the hologram in the Ultimatrix was Echo Echo. This error is like the error of the episode Ben 10,000 Returns when the hologram was Goop and Ben said he wanted Rath. *When Gwen was shielding the prisoner, Kevin was shifting between his normal form and his metal form. This error is like the error of the episode Ben 10,000 Returns when he was shifting between his normal and his metal form. *While Echo Echo was running away from exploding Plumber Ship, his contour has covered part of Ultimatrix. *When Prisoner #775 slipped from Gwen's mana-shield, his teeth contours were same colour as his skin. *When Ultimate Wildmutt was holding Prisoner 775's tail, his top lips weren't black. 'Trivia' * The roar of Ultimate Wildmutt is similar to Lucubra. * This is the third time that Ben uses an alien obtained in the same episode. First was in Benwolf and the second was in Fused. *The voice of Ultimate Wildmutt is similar of Ultimate Humungousaur. *This is the first appearance of Swampfire since his "destruction" by Eon in Ben 10,000 Returns. *Ben and the gang's birthdays seem to be coming up soon since summer is over and school is back. Gwen also mentioned that she might get Kevin a Plumber's ship for his birthday. *This is the second Ultimate Alien episode in which there is subliminal language or message. The first was in Hero Time when Ben mentioned cross-pollination with Jennifer Nocturne. In this episode, Ben said "Oh Truck". *Area 51 was first mentioned by the Special Alien Capture Team back in the episode Framed. *Area 51 is present in the video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth. *It appears Cooper has become a Plumber and first episode use his Plumber suit. *Ben reveals he shouts out his alien's names to strike fear into his enemies. *A running gag in this episode is how ineffective of the name "Overkill" and Ben's aliens being named. *This is the first time Gwen yelled an alien's name out. *If you pay close attention to Swampfire in all appearances you will notice that he always has fangs, they are just more visible in this episode. *Ben joked saying that ChamAlien's name was Overkill. *Wildmutt's transformation sequence is shown, and it looks similar to the original series. *Wildmutt is shorter than both Gwen and Kevin in the episode, but in the original series and the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time, he was big enough for Gwen to ride on him as seen in the episode Side Effects. Wildmutt should be bigger since in Ben 10,000 he was bigger than Cannonbolt. *In this episode, it reveals Ultimate Wildmutt can talk, unlike his base transformation. *It is shown in this episode that Earth is in violation of interstellar law in this episode when Max learned of Area 51 and its alien prisoners. *When Gwen said Wildmutt's name it sounded like Ben when he was young and sounded like he was thinking it. *Kevin says "Thank you, Captain Obvious." to Ben. It was the same quote used by Cornelia Hale in W.I.T.C.H to Caleb (who has the same voice as Kevin). Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Lucubra arc Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup